


Shocking Realization

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Shocking Realization

**Title:** Shocking Realization  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Old  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Mpreg implied (if you squint)  
 **A/N:** Sometimes you hear amusing things when you eavesdrop.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shocking Realization

~

“...saw them kissing!” Rose sounded shocked.

Harry stifled his sniggers.

“Eww! But...they’re old,” Hugo wailed.

“I know!” Rose huffed as if Harry and Ron’s kissing was personal affront to her.

“Oh grow up,” Lily said firmly. “Of course they have sex, we’re here--”

A chorus of groans drowned her out, and as the children moved away, Harry stifled his laughter, glad he’d decided to eavesdrop.

“Harry?”

He smiled, turning to face to Ron. “You heard that?”

Ron grinned. “Of course.”

Harry smirked and took his arm. “Wanna go have some old person sex?”

Ron laughed. “Thought you’d never ask.”

~


End file.
